Rotação da Semana
O calendário de Rotação de Campeões disponibiliza que um certo número de campeões para uso livre, grátis (sem precisar comprá-los com Riot Points ou Influence Points). Tamém há uma seleção permanente de campeões grátis para todos os invocadores abaixo do level 6. Rotação Atual Agendamento Dez campeões são disponibilizados para o uso livre durante de terça à segunda-feira (no Brasil, devido o fuso-horário). Entretando, a rotação pode ser adiada, por exemplo, se a Riot estiver preparando uma atualização grande, eles podem agendar a rotação para ser feita junto com a atualização."Como escolhemos a Rotação Semanal de Campeões Grátis" - Aylinn A Riot também pode, ocasionalmente, mudar os dias da rotação para evitar que elas iniciem em um feriado dos Estados Unidos. Por causa disso, a semana 9 da 1ª Temporada começou na terça-feira, 7 de setembro, ao invés de segunda-feira, 6 de setembro (que é o Dia do Trabalho nos EUA). Isso resultou numa rotação de duração mais curta, já que a próxima semana foi feita no dia certo, segunda-feira, dia 13 de setembro. A rotação européia geralmente é alinhada com a rotação norte americana. "We will be aligning the EU rotation with the US one..." - Tecumseh, Lead European Community Manager A rotação no servidor Norte Americano é feita na segunda-feira, entre 17 e 22 horas (entre 21:00 e 02:00 no horário de Brasília). Novos Campeões Os novos campeões foram, inicialmente, colocados na rotação durante a mesma semana que foram lançados. No entanto, isso mudou com o , que foi lançado no dia 24 de agosto de 2010, e não foi posto na rotação até 7 de setembro. A Riot afirmou que o intuito deles é "permitir os jogadores experimentarem todos os campeões, eventualmente", e o atraso na inclusão dos personagens na rotação é entendido como respeito com os jogadores que os compraram no lançamento. Depois disso, os campeões foram disponibilizados para uso livre na segunda semana após seu lançamento. Porém, desde o lançamento de , novos campeões entram na rotação apenas na terceira semana após seu lançamento. Tipos de Campeões Cada campeão é listado na rotação com um tipo de campeão (mago, tanque, atirador, etc). Porém, muitos campeões podem ser jogados de formas diferente dependendo dos itens, runas e talentos que o jogador escolher (por exemplo, pode ser jogado como tanque ou como mago). Os tipos listados na rotação não tem intenção de ditar como o campeão deve ser jogado, e sim para servir de referência rápida de que tipo de atributos o campeão tem, para os jogadores que não são familiarizados com ele. Cada campeão se encontra em uma ou mais dessas "categorias": * Assassino: campeões * Lutador: campeões * Mago: campeões * Atirador: campeões * Suporte: campeões * Tanque: campeões Exceções Alguns campeões são excluídos da rotação por motivos de balanceamento, quando este é severo o suficiente para ser necessário uma atualização completa do campeão. Atualmente, e foram removidos da rotação por este motivo. e também foram removidos, por causa da promoção em que é possível resgatar estes campeões gratuitamente ao seguir às páginas do Facebook e do Youtube da Riot, respectivamente. No servidor brasileiro, é possível resgatar seguindo a página do Twitter da Riot Brasil. , , e já foram removidos da rotação, mas retornaram após suas respectivas atualizações. Anteriormente, campeões que estavam fora da rotação também eram removidos da rotação de promoção, mas este não é mais o caso. Referências de:Kostenlose Championrotation en:Free champion rotation es:Campeón/Rotación Gratuita fr:Rotation des champions pl:Darmowi bohaterowie zh:免费英雄轮换